


What Does Connor Want?

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Reader\Markus daydreams about Connor, and later they bangI’m supposed to be up in under 5 hours, but instead of sleeping, I wrote this.





	What Does Connor Want?

You just caught yourself daydreaming in a council meeting. This is the fate and future of your people. Androids and humans, coming together for a common goal. Debate and disagreement, but peaceful resolution as you work to build a path you will walk together: a new history as equals.

And you’re just thinking about Connor’s dick. For shame.

You sit up straighter, determined to pay attention. Connor could pay attention. He could analyze every word, every gesture. Cross check every claim, back up every objection with facts. Everyone listens to him because he has perfect hair, and perfect cheekbones, and innocent brown eyes. He’s so gorgeous…

…kneeling on the floor in front of you. Running his hands up your thighs. Licking his lips as he unzips your fly. It’s worth noting, androids don’t have a gag reflex.

And Connor will put anything in his mouth.

—

Hey! Council meeting! Have a little mental decorum. If you could lead a revolution, you can deal with this.

The most boring member of the council is getting up to make a statement. You will yourself to listen to a long and monotone diatribe of dull yet mildly insulting half-objections to your requests for basic rights.

You can do it. Focus on this fight for equality, and not on Connor’s tight little ass. Don’t think about how he’s embracing deviancy with what seems to be an attempt to get through the entire Kama Sutra in under a week.

“…and members of the small council on human affairs, thank you very much, your contribution is appreciated. I think now I can turn my remarks toward some of the other notables that have been under discussion this week, in particular, but we’ve also been hearing about these now for…”

Oh my god, can you really die of boredom?

And anyway, your preoccupation isn’t fantasizing about your assassin-turned-sex-bot partner. You’re just trying to understand your lover. You’re puzzled over what exactly it is that he’s into.

—

Every night, you walk through your apartment door. Connor is ready to jump you. He always has something new he wants to try.

Last week, he wanted you to tie him up. You have to admit, you love how anxious he gets when you make him wait. How much he begs when you tease him.

He wanted to tie you up. He was terrifying. You weren’t sure it wasn’t going to turn into a snuff film. It might have been the best orgasm of your life.

He has a categorical knowledge of all documented sex positions and he’s going to try them all. You’re sure he’s got a list.

He wants you to hurt him. He wants you to hold him.

Monday, he wanted you to fist him.

You tried it, he could take it. He wanted to fist you. You’ll get back to him on it.

—

Is this meeting still going on?

“…and to the point that the council member made earlier, if we can just return to that point for a moment, pardon the detour, but let us return the the point made earlier by the council member…”

God damn it.

This isn’t going to help you figure out why on Tuesday, Connor wanted you to hold him down and fuck him while he begged you to stop. He wanted you to hit him in the face anytime he said the word please. He mostly asked you to please stop hitting him. He got annoyed when you stopped and asked if he was ok.

He changes the safe word daily. Sometimes between sessions.

Wednesday he wanted to light a shit ton of candles and practice tantric sex for hours. He wanted to stare into your eyes. You could have drowned in his and that would have been fine.

He wanted to slowly explore your body. Then he wanted you to choke him.

He wanted you to rip out his thirium pump, fuck him, and shove it back in his chest at the moment of climax.

He wanted to try out any sex toy he could get his hands on, on you. If you were nervous about it, he wanted you to use it on him.

If he was nervous about it, somehow he wanted it even more.

—

It’s late. You walk in the door. Connor is in the kitchen. He smiles at you, and starts to speak.

You grab him and kiss him hard. You push him against the counter, grinding against him. You’ve been thinking about it all day. You start pulling off his clothes.

You’re kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. He’s breathing shakily, his hands tightening on your arms.

You push the shirt off his pale shoulders. You spin him around, putting your arms around his waist. You’re grinding against him, slowly sliding your hands down his slim body.

You’re undoing his slacks, slipping your hand down onto his throbbing dick. He gasps and moans.

You’re pulling off the last of his clothes. You step back. He’s standing naked in the kitchen. He seems nervous. You just want this moment to appreciate his body. You want him. So. Bad.

You pull him to the floor. He’s breathless as you push him onto his back and lean over him. You kiss him roughly as he wraps his arms around you.

You’re so ready, but you want him to beg. You pull his hands away and pin him to the floor.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, do it.”

“I don’t know.”

He struggles slightly, but you won’t let go.

“Please fuck me. Get your dick in me now.”

You consider, grinding your hips into him.

“Come on, just do it!” He says.

You tighten your grip.

“Oh my god, please!”

You lean down, kiss his neck, his throat.

“Are you totally sure?”

“Yes, please, please…”

“I’ll only do it if you really beg.”

“Shit, please! I’m begging you! Please, oh my god, I need you inside me now!”

So you fuck him.

He’s almost screaming.

You’re balls deep in CyberLife’s most advanced prototype.

You’re going to finish. You’re going to make him cum. He wraps his legs around you. You let go of his hands and he wraps his arms around you too.

You climax together. He’s screaming your name. You lay next to him, panting.

Connor rolls over and snuggles up to you. He lays his head on your chest, twines his fingers with yours. You suddenly get it. This is his thing. He just wants to be near you, he wants that moment of satisfied silence, of closeness.

You pull him against you. He sighs. You lay in each other’s arms.

“Hey,” He says, after a moment.

“What?”

“Carry me into the bedroom.”

He tries to make out with you while you navigate the hallway.


End file.
